Bad Dreams, Schlechte Erinnerungen Traducción
by turntechTestified7
Summary: -Traducción del fic de PrussianLove-  Gilbert tiene pesadillas de cuando fue disuelto como país y quedó bajo el control de Rusia. Arthur recuerda dolorosamente aquella vez, sin conocer realmente lo que Gilbert pasó en casa del ruso...


Hello, aquí Yuukii~ Aqui dejo este bonito Fanfic que adapté al español legible xD con la ayuda del fail traductor cavernícola de Google. Es uno de mis favoritos y como no hay mucho material de PRUK (Prusia x Inglaterra) comparto esta historia con ustedes que fue traducida del inglés^^

Bad Dreams, Schlechte Erinnerungen de PrussianLove

La original pueden leerla de aqui, y de paso denle una review a la autora original ;)

http:/ www . fanfiction. net/ s/ 7076768/ 1/ Bad_Dreams_Schlechte_Erinnerungen_  
><em>

(Quiten los espacios) Bien, dicha sea mi mierda...

Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Prusia y Arthur Kirkland, Ingñaterra. Son de Hidekaz Himaruya. La historia tampoco es mía, solo la traigo en español para compartirla^^

Bien, espero la disfruten~

* * *

><p>Bad Dreams<p>

_Miré a mi alrededor._ P_iso y techo de concreto; muros y escaleras de hormigón, que conducen a una puerta de madera._ _Una ventana, revelando que era de día afuera._ M_oví mis manos._ _Estaban libres, pero mi pie estaba esposado a unas cosas fijadas al piso._ E_ra un prisionero en el sótano de alguien, eso es lo que parecía__._ _Escuché pasos de alguien caminando y gritos desde arriba._ _Me levanté y estiré mis brazos__._ E_stiré una pierna, pero la otra, por supuesto, quedó inmóvil._ _Oí a alguien abrir la puerta, así que me senté de nuevo, para poder ver quién era._ _Inglaterra cerró la puerta detrás de él y corrió escaleras abajo._ _M__e miró y sonrió... pero parecía forzarse al hacerlo._ S_e sentó a mi lado y puso su cabeza en mi hombro._

_"Gil... Tengo unas noticias para ti..."_

_"Vhat is it__, Liebe?"_ (¿Qué es, amor?)

_"Arriba, ahora mismo... Los aliados, y Alemania, Alemania... Se ha comprometido a entregarte."_

_"VHAT? ¡¿Se rindió? Yo le enseñé a ser mejor que un co-"_

_"Eso no es todo. Una vez que se rinda, el Muro de Berlín caerá. Vas a ser suprimido como país, y serás... Serás entreg- ..."__._ _Inglaterra intentó continuar, pero terminó llorando en mi cuello, tratando de decirme la noticia. Automáticamente hice lo que hice por Alemania, cuando tuvo que dejar sus sentimientos de lado._ _Lo acurruqué__ en mi regazo y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él que aún, no dejaba de temblar, meciéndolo suavemente._

_"Shhh. Está bien, Liebling, voy a ser fuerte. __Todo irá bien. ich wird in Ordnung sein "._ (Voy a estar bien) S_usurré, secándole las lágrimas de sus ojos verdes._ _Por fin dejó de temblar y se sentó, recuperando el aliento._

_"Tu... Vas a ser entregado a Rusia"__._ _Inglaterra terminó, mirándome a la cara._ _Mi boca quedó entreabierta._

_"I'm sorry Gil! ¡Eso fue __lo único que podíamos hacer para que no te maten! __ I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry"._ _Se lamentó._ _Yo sólo asentí._

_"Vhat're zey doing now? _(¿Qué están haciendo?)_ ¿__Están firmado documentos todavía?"_

"_No, pero vendrán en este momento... Y no pude detenerlos, por eso vine aquí... Gil, va a hacerte mucho daño, estará aquí enseguida."_

"_-Lo sé... Lo sé... Pero estoy acostumbrado al dolor"._ _Inglaterra asintió con la cabeza._ _Me tomó la mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas, trazando sus dedos sobre ella._ _De repente, sentí el dolor grabado a través de mi cuerpo, corriendo a través de mi columna vertebral y mis huesos. Sentí convulsiones y caí en el regazo de Inglaterra._ _Todo lo que vi era blanco, todo lo que sentí fue dolor corriendo a través de mi cuerpo y la familiar humedad de la sangre empapando mi ropa._ _Asimismo también sentía sabor a sangre en mi boca, la metalicidad de la misma, abrumadora._ S_entía humedad en mi cara también, probablemente, las lágrimas de Inglaterra._ S_entí como si mi cabeza se estuviera dividiendo a la mitad._ _Parecía como si todos mis sentidos se cortaran, como si no pudiera percibir nada más que lo que estaba pasando en mi propio cuerpo._ V_agamente sentí que alguien bajaba, entonces todo lo que escuché fueron gritos._ _Pude distinguir la voz de Inglaterra, y supongo que también la de América._ _Entonces sentí que alguien me recogía y me llevaba, pero no estaba muy conciente para ser capaz de decir quién era._ _Todo lo que podía hacer era oír un arrullo tranquilo, y percibir el aroma de los girasoles._

_**¡Bienvenido al Impresionante blog de Prusia!**_

_**Fecha:**_ ¡mirar un calendario!

…Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Estaba sudando por todas partes, eso era seguro. Miré a mí alrededor, y luego suspiré aliviado y recobré la normalidad de mi respiración. Estaba en mi casa. Miré hacia un lado, allí estaba Inglaterra durmiendo profundamente. Era la tercera vez que tenía ese sueño en esa semana. Sabía exactamente lo que significaba. Era el sueño de la disolución de mi país. Das Königreich Preußen...(El Reino de Prusia)... Que era yo. Fue muy doloroso, no sólo el hecho en sí, sino los recuerdos. Puedo sentir arder las cicatrices que envuelven mi cuerpo cuando tengo ese sueño. Inglaterra dijo que es probable que se deba a toda la cerveza que bebo, que es malo para mí, pero no creo que eso sea todo. ¡Quiero decir, he bebido cerveza durante toda mi vida, y ese sueño nunca se me ha planteado hasta ahora! West dice que es el estrés... ¡Pero no tengo nada en que hacer hincapié sobre eso, de veras! ¿Qué es esto? Mein Gott, No sé qué hacer... por primera vez en mi impresionante vida... Inglaterra dice que necesito "_get of my arse right"_ Así que... No sé... Sólo... Lo que sea.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Inglaterra miró al hombre que dormía con él. Prusia se retorcía en su sueño, el sudor empapaba su cuerpo. Probablemente fue ese sueño de nuevo. El inglés recordaba el hecho perfectamente... Fue terrible.

_Rusia levantó la mano._

_"Yeah, Communist? Wattya want?"_ _América preguntó, terminando con el documento._

_"Tengo una condición, para el compañero Alemania."_

_"¿Y cuál es?"__._ _Pregunté, ya escéptico._

_"Quiero a Prusia."__._ _Rusia dijo simplemente con una sonrisa._ _Quedé boquiabierto ante él._ ¿_Quería a Prusia?_

_"¡De ninguna manera te daré a mi _bruder_! ¡Ni siquiera es mi elección!"_

_"Él vive en tu casa, da? ¡Entonces tú puedes decirle que tiene que vivir conmigo!"_

_"I...Zats...Zat's impossible...I can't ju__st hand ofer my bruder to you."_ (Eso es... Imposible. Yo no puedo simplemente entregarte a mi hermano)

_"Kraut, lo tienes. Si Rusia quiere a Prusia, entonces es parte del acuerdo. Si no estás de acuerdo, entonces tu rendición no se cuenta, y no nos detendremos hasta ganar y que te lamente-"_

_"¡Estados Unidos! Cierra la boca. ¡Tenemos que hablar! aru"__._ _China interrumpió._ _El americano miró a la nación más antigua, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada._ _Alemania parecía que estaba a punto de morir._

_"Yo... Yo... E-... Estoy de acuerdo..."_. _Dijo finalmente, pude ver la derrota completa en los ojos del alemán._ S_entí una pequeña contracción._ _¿R__ealmente iban a entregar a Prusia?_ _Me escapé del resto, corriendo hacia la puerta del sótano de América._ La abrí_, Alfred me había dado la llave para acceder, y entré, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí._ _Oí a Prusia sentarse._ _Corrí escaleras abajo, para ver a Prusia sentado en el suelo, encadenado a éste de una pierna, mirando hacia mí. Hice todo lo posible por sonreír mientras me sentaba._ _Recargué__ mi cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras trataba de pensar en cómo explicarle las noticias._

_"Gil... Tengo algunas noticias para ti..."__._ _Dije por último, buscando las palabras adecuadas._

_"Vhat is it Liebe?"_

_"Arriba, ahora mismo... Los aliados, y Alemania, Alemania... Se ha comprometido a entregarte."_

_"VHAT? ¡¿Se rindió? Yo le enseñé a ser mejor que un co-"_

_"Eso no es todo. Una vez que se rinda, el Muro de Berlín caerá. Vas a ser suprimido como país, y serás... Serás entreg- ..."__._ _Sentí las lágrimas traidoras en mis ojos._ _E__mpecé a temblar, a continuación, tomé una respiración profunda... Y comencé a llorar._ _Prusia me tiró en su regazo y me abrazó, meciéndome suavemente..__._ _En un primer momento, iba a alejarme, pero necesitaba su contacto._ _Fue demasiado para mi. Manejar esto solo._ _Él me mantuvo abrazado, meciéndome de ida y vuelta, incesante._

_"Shhh. Está bien, Liebling, voy a ser fuerte. Todo irá bien. __Ich wird in Ordnung sein"..__._ _Prusia me arrulló, y secó las lágrimas de mis ojos._ _P__or fin dejé de temblar, y me senté, recuperando el aliento._

_"Tu... Vas a ser entregado a Rusia"__._ _T__erminé, mirándolo a la cara._ _Su boca se abrió. Pensé que fue porque estaba furioso._

_"I'm sorry Gil! ¡Eso fue __lo único que podíamos hacer para que no te maten! __I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry"._ _Dije, al borde de la locura._ _Él sólo asintió con la cabeza._

_"Vhat're zey doing now? __¿__Están firmado documentos todavía?"_

"_No, pero vendrán en este momento... y no pude detenerlos, por eso vine aquí... Gil, va a hacerte mucho daño, estará aquí enseguida."_

"_Lo sé... Lo sé... Pero estoy acostumbrado al dolor"._ _Intentó consolarme, yo sólo a__sentí con la cabeza._ _Tomé su mano entre las mías, deslizando mis dedos sobre ella._ _De repente, Prusia comenzó a gritar, sus ojos se nublaron. Lo sentí convulsionar, y cayó en mi regazo._ _L__o tenía en mis brazos cuando lo senté y dejó escapar unos fuertes alaridos ensordecedores, sus ojos estaban en blanco, como sus cabellos._ _Sangre empapó su uniforme azul de las SS, tornándolo púrpura._ _También mi ropa fue empapada, al igual que mis manos se tiñeron de rojo._ V_i que su nariz empezaba a sangrar, y una pequeña línea de sangre se deslizaba de sus labios._ _Empecé__ a llorar otra vez, las lágrimas dejaron su rastro, mezclándose con la sangre que había en su cara._ _Me senté y comencé a mecerlo, como él lo había hecho por mí._ _Entonces no me di cuenta de su sangre que me empapaba, o el hecho de que ya estaba inconciente._ _Sólo escuchaba sus gritos, y sentía el dolor correr a través de mí, porque la única persona que realmente amaba estaba así._ _Oí a otra persona que bajaba, pero no me dí cuenta en ese momento. No hasta que esa persona me agarró del brazo y me obligó a levantarme. Me di la vuelta, para ver esos lentes y pelo rubio, reconociéndolo al instante._

_"Iggy, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?"_.

_"Yo... Tuve que decirle"._

_"¡Te dije que te quedes afuera! Todo el mundo firmó que era necesario, el acuerdo está hecho. __Es todo. Él pertenece a Rusia."_

_"¡No! ¡TIENES QUE AYUDARLO! Tú... tienes que... ¡por favor, no dejes que se lo lleve!..."._ _Jal__é la chaqueta de Estados Unidos, dejando de llorar una vez que lo hice._ _América se alejó._

_"Está hecho. __¡Se acabó! ¡No podemos hacer nada! ¿Por qué importa tanto de todos modos? __Es un __crazy blood thirst kraut__, peor que Alemania. __Hell!, ¡él entrenó a Alemania!"._ _América dijo, y luego abrió la puerta para que Rusia entrara. Me lancé a Prusia, sosteniéndolo en mis brazos, gritando "¡NO!"._ _América me sujetó de nuevo y me apartó, jalándome los brazos por detrás de la espalda._ _L__as lágrimas fluían libremente cuando traté de liberarme, intentando salvar a Prusia._ _Rusia me sonrió cuando lo recogió, murmurando algo entre dientes._ _Comencé a__ gritar incoherentemente._ _Sólo podía ver hacia otro lado__ cuando se llevó a __**mi**__ apagado Prusia._ _América me dejó ir._ _Yo sólo me hundí__ en el suelo, con las manos cubriéndome el rostro._

_"Deja vu, Iggy."_ _América murmuró, lo pateé, disgustado, y salí del sótano._

Inglaterra se estremeció por el recuerdo. Prusia entreabrió sus ojos apenas. El inglés envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su amante.

"Gilbert... Ese sueño de nuevo, ¿no es así?". Dijo, e inclinó la cabeza al prusiano. Arthur sintió lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo. Trazó sus dedos sobre las cicatrices de la espalda de Prusia, creados a partir de las batallas, las guerras, y _aquella _vez_._

"¿Que pasó?... Después de... Ya sabes... ¿Qué te hizo?" Inglaterra preguntó, Prusia sintió un escalofrío.

"Vuelve a dormir, Arthur... no importa."

"I...I love you."

"Ich liebe dich..."


End file.
